HAPPY BIRTHDAY
by Dream princes
Summary: a birthday gift to daya sir full of fun ,joy,and happiness


**hey guys this is a story for daya sir on his birthday with fun and romance**

MORNING IN DAREYA HOUSE

shreya is making break fast and after some time daya come and hug her from behind and kiss her on cheek and she smile and turn a little

shreya;kia baat hai aaj subha subha hi romantic hogay koi khase baat hai kia aaj khuch special hai

daya;nahi to kiyon apni wife kay sath romance karnay kay lia special din ka wait karna hoga

shreya ;mera yeah matlab nahi tha kia sach main nahi yaad ap ko aaj kia hai

daya;nahi jaan kia hai aaj

shreya;khuch nahi ja kar table per baith jai main break fast lati hu

daya;are jaan aghar main table per baith jao ga to tum khana kaha rakho gi main chair per baith ta ho na

shreya;daya ap bhi na har waqt Mazak ha jay ab

daya;are aise kiase jao wo to do na and pointed toward his cheek and she smile and kiss him on his cheek he smile and leave from their and after some time shreya come with break fast and like every time shreya feed him with love and after finishing break fast shreya said to daya that she is not feeling well so she will leave In house and after giving her strict instructions he leave for bureau shreya close the door and turn

shreya to her self ;maine apni puri zindage main aisa insan nahi dekha jis ko apna birthday hi yaad na ho hmm sab kay birthday ko special banatay rehtay hai aur apna khial hi nahi kartay per koi baat ab main ho na aur main ap kay birthday ko boht special banao gi dekhna and she turn and become shocked when see daya standing their

shreya;ap gai nahi abhi taak khuch suna kia ap nay

daya;nahi kiyon khuch suna tha kia

shreya;nahi to per ap wapas kiyon aye khuch bhul gai thay kia

daya;haan boht important cheez

shreya;kia

daya;mera good luck kiss aur kia shreya smile and kiss him on his cheek and he leave after placing a soft kiss on her cheek and shreya start doing her work

IN BUREAU

daya enter in bureau and everyone whish him good morning he to whish them and start doing work when abhi come closer to him and he see lip mark on his cheek and he smile and do some ishara to sachin and point him toward daya,s cheek he to notice this and smile and like this everyone know about start laughing lightly daya notice this and become confuse

daya;kia baat hai saab hase kiyin rahay hai mujhe bhi batao hum bhi thoda has lay

abhi;wo humne na khuch lal lal deakh lia

daya;kia lal lal

sachin;wo lal tamator sir

daya;kia tamatar ha

abhi;wo teray gaal per kia hai na jab ghar say wo kar kay nikaltay ho to mirror main ek baar khudh ko deakh lia karo kay kahi koi nishane to nahi rah gai romance ki and daya turn and look his self in mirror and blush and remove lipstick mark from his cheek and in evening everyone leave for their houses and daya reach his house and become shocked when see that all lights are off he enter and all lights turn on he become shocked when house is decorated beautifully and a poster is hanged written happy birthday daya he become really surprise and happy and everyone sing happy birthday song for him

daya;aaj 11 dec hai mera birthday main to bhul hi gayia tha

shreya ;kabhi apnay baray main sochay gay to yaad hoga na

abhi;bilkul theak kaha chalo jaldi cake kato and he cut the cake and everyone sing happy birthday song and he feed everyone and after enjoying lots of everyone leave their house now dareya are alone

daya turn and hug shreya tightly and say I love you so much thank you very much aaj mera best birthday hai per tumney mujhe koi gift nahi dia kiyon

shreya ;aisa ho sakta hai kia abhi laye

daya;nahi mujhe mere marzi ka gift chahiya

shreya;kia

daya;tum main chahta hu kay koi ho mujhe papa kahay and shreya blush and he kiss her forehead ,eyes ,cheeks,and lips and then her neck and he hold her up in is his arms and move toward their room and make pure love

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYA SIR**

**A/N so kiase lagi hope you like it thanks for reading and please review whishing a very happy birthday to daya sir may he live a very long life full of fun,joy,happiness,and pleasure and smiles**

**bye take care and smile**


End file.
